requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Story arcs
Current Story Arc: Missing Epiphanies This story arc begins on the morning of Tuesday, September 29, 1960 in Doramraz time. The first post was by Mr. Sunder, as Mortimer Crash: Missing Epiphanies The night before (September 28), there was an explosion attributed to the work of Noir Abandon in an office building on Upper Second. A secretary was killed, but the government official in question was away from his office. Tuesday, September 29, 1960 Character Movements: MORNING Mortimer Crash meets his new partner, Delphie Kosta. Before she arrives, Delphie secretly receives information about her new partner from Mikylia Zarratti (posts 9 and 8). An emergency meeting is held by the Level Orchestrators in response to the office bombing. Those present include Olivia Darsie and her bodyguard Paris Lafon, Sabrina Owen and her assistant Elis Powell, Alexa Mark-Anthony, Darrius Kosta and his assistant Caleb Hartwell, Melinda Pettigrew, and Doramraz’s Secretary of State. At the meeting it is decided to hand the investigation of Noir Abandon to Mortimer Crash, and more funds are allocated to the investigative unit of the Doramraz City Police Department. Following the meeting, Alexa Mark-Anthony arranges to meet with Darrius Kosta later, while Sabrina Owen is caught in conversation with Olivia Darsie. The Periph Family also has a meeting in response to the bombing in their Upper Fourth apartment. Sebastian Periph is in attendance, as well as his grandfather Richard, his aunt Emily, and his father William. Sebastian's secretary, Mr. Sclerin, later provides him with the minutes of the Level Orchestrators' meeting. Phillip Winehouse meets with Client 7, and later goes out to the house of an employee, Joseph McHenry. Believing McHenry to be disloyal, Winehouse injects him with poison and sets fire to the corpse before leaving to return to his office. Alan Minals goes to Gordon Harris looking for LED, and is sent away. Paris Lafon, after seeing Olivia Darsie home from the Level Orchestrators' meeting, changes into a leather suit and goes out--after making side trips to collect debts owed the Mraz family, she goes to a secluded cove where she has arranged a trap for an LED dealer. After violently slaughtering her targets and destroying their corpses, Paris changes into "Level appropriate" clothing. Convinced she is being watched, she looks for a crowd, hoping to force her stalker into the open. Darrius Kosta returns to his office to find Bojanek Balcombe, the Level Inspector, waiting for him. Mr. Balcombe picks up some paperwork and leaves. Alexa Mark-Anthony returns to the Pit Mine Level Orchestrator's Estate (accompanied by her assistant, Mr. Wallace), to find two letters--one reads "Having any luck Madame?" and is signed 'Noir Abandon. The other reads "Stop chasing ghosts" and is signed "Basil". Sabrina Owen returns to her office to find a note reading "I trust your mother is well, Sabrina? Perhaps she will stay that way...perhaps not. - D" She storms into the office of Darrius Kosta and accuses him of leaving it, but he reacts calmly and encourages her to take the note to the police. Leif Durian, after being followed for three days by Riley Z. Melrai (who has recently left the hospital), evades her while she is sleeping, but leaves her food and a note reading "If you find me again, you’d better have a damn good reason." Mortimer Crash and Delphie Kosta to go Gordon Harris's pet shop looking for information about the bombing. Mortimer leaves Delphie to watch the front of Gordon's shop while he interviews Gordon alone upstairs. Gordon, who knows nothing about Noir Abandon, gives a list of names to Mortimer in exchange for the contract for selling birds to the mines. Darrius Kosta goes to the Pit Mine Level Orchestrator's Estate for his meeting with Alexa Mark-Anthony. Just before his arrival, Alexa Mark-Anthony has some kind of attack, which she treats with white pills from a bottle labeled "Lithium." Beatrice Wimsey returns from taking Jane Boucket for her morning exercise and makes arrangements to go to the East Library in the afternoon. Riley Z. Melrai goes into Lucky's, where she meets Eden. Sabrina Owen returns to her office and is coaxed into revealing the disturbing note she received to her assistant Elis Powell, who encourages her to take it to the authorities. She refuses, but does reveal that she felt she was being followed and tried to draw out her stalker, but did not in fact see anyone, and assumes she was imagining things. It is now close to midday. Alice Faulkner, in her capacity as library page, arrives on the Library Trolley at Library East and requests a list of books from Mr. Pitree that were added at the last minute--Mr. Pitree sends a page to look for them and asks Alice to wait while they search, so that the Library Trolley may continue its schedule. Jack Faulkner sells vegetables to a customer in Faulkner's Market. It is now early afternoon. Mortimer Crash and Delphie Kosta leave Gordon Harris's pet shop to continue their investigations. Alexa Mark-Anthony recovers from her fit and begins her meeting with Darrius Kosta. Darrius notices that something seems off about Alexa, but doesn't know what. Beatrice Wimsey goes to the East Library and arrives just in time to help Alice Faulkner find the books she has been sent for, relieving a harried Mr. Pitree. In the lavish garden on top of the Periphs', Sebastian Periph discusses the upcoming Library Benefit Ball with his cousin, Emma. Sebastian intends to attend, while most of his relations, alarmed by the possibility of terrorist attacks, plan to remain secluded. Emma mentions the possibility that she might go to one of the family's provincial estates, but Sebastian doubts she would be content. Paris Lafon returns home. Official Timeskip Tuesday, September 29, 1960 in the city of Doramraz. 5:30 PM EVENING. A black steam ship, bearing a banner of a black field in the shape of an equilateral triangle, superimposed with a blood red falcon, enters the harbor of Doramraz, carrying freight and passengers. Two of these passengers are Ridel Foltha and Evesham Gattling. News of the ship's arrival spreads quickly throughout all levels of the city. Mikylia Zarratti wakes from a nightmare about his past, and goes to the docks. Phillip Winehouse leaves his home to go to the Chairman's office after ordering a report on the ship's passengers. Delphie Kosta enters Lucky's and visits with Eden there. Darrius Kosta leaves Alexa Mark-Anthony's estate following their meeting. He returns to the State Building, where he sees a light behind the slightly open door of Sabrina Owen's office. Finding this suspicious, he debates looking in to see who is there--it is Sabrina, working late. They have a slightly awkward conversation, and she asks about the results of his meeting with Alexa, revealing that Darrius' assistant Caleb Hartwell had stopped by her office earlier in the evening. Darrius' describes Alexa's behavior as frustrating and seemingly false. At 6PM the ship arrives, and the city is expecting it. A worker for the Doramraz Port Authority clashes with Ridel Foltha and Evesham Gattling, refusing to allow them or their goods to enter the city, since they are not registered. Ridel Foltha and Evesham Gattling reveal that they are from Nienbrock, and have come to Doramraz by way of Colia. When the Port Authority employee remains skeptical, Mr. Gattling demonstrates one of his inventions, purifying some water with a simple device--essentially a charcoal filtration system. The Port Authority, unconvinced, offers Mikylia Zarratti twenty Kopeks to drink the water. Mik insists on being paid up-front. Sebastian Periph, still in the company of his cousin Emma as well as the rest of the Periph family, observes the docks using binoculars. It is revealed that Richard Periph went to Nienbrock a year ago to check on the family's affairs there, and that the Periphs supported both sides during the Unholy Affair. The family is concerned that the city's foreign visitors will expose their continued connection with Nienbrock and their involvement in the war, damaging their reputation in Doramraz, but decide that it shouldn't be a problem, and expect Sebastian to ensure that it isn't. Leaving the rest of the family, Sebastian Periph sends for his carriage to take him to the docks, planning to learn how much the ship's passengers know about the Periph family. If the passengers are taken to Zenith, he plans to use the "black tile" to follow them. At the Docks, Mikylia Zarratti drinks the water purified by Mr. Gattling. He collapses and appears to stop breathing. Sebastian Periph arrives at the docks with his manservant, Mr. Crezeb, while Phillip Winehouse is also on the scene with several of his associates. Mr. Foltha and Mr. Gattling seem unconcerned by Mik's collapse, although they check their device to make sure it is not damaged. A moment later Mik 'comes to', snatching Port Authority's purse and vanishing into the crowd. Sebastian Periph, who has arrived just in time to witness the events, remarks to the foreigners in their own language that is is "amusing. But not all of us are so backward." Mr. Foltha and Mr. Gattling, recognizing him as higher class and potentially powerful, appeal to him to assistance in entering the city and distributing their devices, just as two agents of uncertain allegiance approach, inviting Mr. Foltha and Mr. Gattling into a carriage for an alleged meeting with the Secretary of the Treasury. Eden takes a hit of Led in pill form--her supply is low. Gordon Harris closes his pet shop, tending to his animals, and then goes out--taking a large dog with him--avoiding the crowds on the docks and going to the beach, where he collects a bag of sand. At Lucky's, Delphie Kosta strikes up a conversation with Riley Z. Melrai. In the smaller dining hall of the Mraz estate, Olivia Darsie meets with Ethan Mraz and Tristan Mraz (her mother Isabelle is absent). Naturally, they are discussing the ship and its passengers. Darrius Kosta goes to bed, remembering a red-headed child and a pair of blue eyes that he cannot place before falling asleep. Beatrice Wimsey, after a tedious evening spent chaperoning her pupils during one of their mother's social gatherings (dominated by wild speculation about the Nienbrock ship), retires to her small room with a book, demonstrating a remarkable lack of interest in the strange ship. Sebastian Periph introduces himself to Ridel Foltha and Evesham Gattling, and offers to transport them to their meeting with the Secretary of the Treasury himself. Sabrina Owen has gone to bed, and reflects on a visit made to her mother earlier in the day. Her mother refused to leave her home, and found an envelope addressed to Sabrina. It contained a note reading "Predictable, aren't we? We'll be in touch." and was signed 'D'. Delphie Kosta and Riley Z. Melrai continue their conversation, which has turned to Riley's search for Leif Durian. Delphie recognizes Riley's The Alley Soldiers armband, and may have seen Leif wearing the same armband earlier in the day. Lief has been observing events at the docks. Riley and Delphie get up to leave Lucky's, but before leaving Riley smashes a glass in the face of a miner who gave her trouble earlier in the night, striking his head on the table as well and knocking him unconscious. Delphie is amused, and they leave the bar together, going toward Gordon Harris' Pet shop In the Faulkner household, Jack Faulkner closes Faulkner's Market and joins his father and sister in the family apartments. Alice Faulkner asks him to accompany her to the upcoming library benefit ball. At the docks, Mr. Foltha arranges to ride with Sebastian Periph, while Mr. Gattling will ride with the government lackeys, to avoid bruised egos while still dealing with the obviously influential Sebastian. Whiskey Jack. goes to St. Lenore's Cemetery, where he sees Edgar speaking to "a man in a long black coat...The man had gloves on which covered his hands, and the high collar of the coat along with a scarf hid his neck. ... the man had no hair to speak of but wore the sort of close fitting wool cap that sailors often sport. The most peculiar thing. He had no ears, only lumps where they should be. Likewise, he had no eyes, nor a nose to speak of, nor a mouth. Just the shape of a face all skin colored. A man without a face." Edgar, with a shotgun and his dog Cerberus, is trying to drive the man away, but the man claims that "Every place is my place, all of Doramraz is my home." Edgar tells him that hallowed ground is no place for him--the man responds that he has come to pay his respects to the dead, and that they are all on the same side. As he leaves, Jack asks Edgar who he was. "Just a ghost," Edgar says. Mikylia Zarratti goes to the coast, where he knows of a vantage point to observe the Nienbrock ship from, and plans to find his way on board so that he can get into the cargo hold and possibly steal from it. Sebastian Periph escorts Mr. Foltha to the administrative offices of the Periph family on Upper Second. Tuesday, September 29, 1960 in the city of Doramraz. 9:00 PM NIGHT. Darrius Kosta wakes from a nightmare. Delphie Kosta leads Riley Z. Melrai to Gordon Harris' petshop, where she noticed Leif Durian earlier in the day. Gordon has just returned to his shop with his sack of sand. Delphie asks after Leif, and after some probing, Gordon remembers seeing a young man of his description near the docks. Riley is excited by the news, and leaves for the docks immediately. Delphie thanks Gordon and leaves for home. Mr. Foltha tells Sebastian Periph that he represents Shrapnel & Gattling Co., which made the majority of its wealth in the old days through the manufacture and procuration of arms. He claims to already have support from Colia, and tells Sebastian that they plan to off Doramraz the plans for a city-wide water filtration system, as well as provide weaponry to the city's law enforcement. Mr. Foltha indicates that the new engineering projects will require land and employees, and that the company will need to lease property from someone....it is rather heavily implied that the Periph family might want to offer support to Shrapnel & Gattling in exchange for contracts. Phillip Winehouse meets Mr. Gattling in his office. Mr. Gattling asks that Mr. Winehouse tell him where they stand before being shown any of their projects. Mr. Winehouse circumvents the question and says that they are in his office, ready to discuss business matters. A secretary brings in a tea tray. Beatrice Wimsey is woken by a cry in the night, and goes to check on her students, Jane and Sheldon Boucket. Both children have been sleeping in the nursery, but Jane has woken from a nightmare about a "man with no face who wants to blow her up", and who won't stop laughing. Beatrice promises to keep faceless men away from her charge, and Sheldon offers to punch them in the stomach is they try to blow his sister up. Sabrina Owen, after a sobbing fit, seems to have a nocturnal visitor--a man sitting in a chair in the shadows, drinking from a mug. She suspects him of being the source of the notes, but he claims that she is dreaming--he's a figment of her subconscious, produced so that she can talk out her problem. He needles her, asking what she plans to do about the mysterious notes that she's received. Sabrina reveals that she fears the notes tie back to her predecessor's sudden death, and to Halloran and Raines, as well as the suspicious fact that the first appearance of the notes coincides with a Noir Abandon attack. She plans to find someone to analyze the handwriting, paper, and ink of the notes for clues--someone not connected to the Doramraz City Police Department. She hopes to meet someone at the Library Benefit, someone familiar with research, who can help her. Sabrina wakes up, alone in her room, but with a plan of action. Mikylia Zarratti, at the cliffs, prays to Vashmir, asking forgiveness for "abandoning a follower of your light when he needed it most." He flashes back briefly to a time before his adoption of a male persona, when a man fell to his death over the cliffs. He makes a wish on a scrap of paper--the words are not visible in the dark, but he has them memorized--and opens a can of potted meat product for dinner, which he shares with a stray white kitten. A man in a long black coat, wearing gloves, a hat, and with no visible face, passes through the dark streets and enter an elevator. It is possible that he is Noir Abandon. It is revealed that, having observed Mr. Foltha leave the docks with Sebastian Periph, he has decided that Doramraz is "in bad enough straights without the influence of the men from Nienbrock", and that Nienbrock's influence would cause the government to crack down on radicals and interfere with his operations. He intends to kill both Ridel Foltha and Evesham Gattling and The Periph Family, and carries explosives in his coat. It is revealed that the man "long service with the DCPD" which made him familiar with the city, including derelict, abandoned elevators that he has repaired for his own use. He begins setting explosives around the base of Silvamar, the Periph's Upper Fourth estate, at the place where the sky scraper meets the level bridge system. Half an hour later In Phillip Winehouse's office, a secretary interrupts his meeting, reporting that there has been a Noir Abandon sighting. The Doramraz City Police Department has been notified and is on its way, but he felt that Mr. Winehouse would want to know, since the alleged location of the sighting is within view of his office. John Marling, a 'less important footman' of The Periph Family, is the one to notice the suspicious activity at the base of the tower, and sends a hasty note to the family itself, while he runs for the police. The Periph Family responds quickly to the threat, boarding their airship and casting off. Emily instructs the captain to take them to the docks of the Zenith. Mr. Gattling reacts calmly to the news, and after seeing the suspicious figure at work for himself, begins assembling a device. It is a S&G Class 5 Harbinger, a new and superior type of rifle. He offers to incapacitate the man believed to be Noir, until the police arrive--or, he could kill him. Either way he will demonstrate the effectiveness of the weapons his company has to offer. Delphie Kosta returns home to a sparsely furnished room, where she reads herself to sleep. Phillip Winehouse tells Mr. Gattling to kill Noir, since that's only what the police would do once they had him in custody. He also considers the possibilities that the new rifles would offer his smuggling operations, making them 'unstoppable'. Leif Durian is still loitering at the docks, and conceals himself in an alley, intending to sleep. He sees Riley Z. Melrai knocked down by another passerby, but chooses not to help her, thinking that she will be better on her own. Haden Mark-Anthony is summoned from his home to the base of the Periph's estate, where a man has been found wired to explosives, with a strange bullet through his heart. His face is covered with a film that obscures his features, and the explosives he carried were of the quality only available to the Doramraz City Police Department. Written in his own blood is the message "We will find our place amongst the ashes." Explosives, knives, and pistols, and an ample supply of Led are found on the body. Haden removes the film from the dead man's face, revealing that it is Lt. Bradley Stevens, the DCPD's demolitions expert, and a Skull Man. Haden reflects that his brother will not be happy, and instructs his men to clean up the scene, and inform the press that Noir Abandon is dead. Sebastian Periph, in the midst of his discussion with Mr. Foltha, is interrupted by a footman who manages to brokenly relate the recent events at Silvamar. Sebastian instructs him to order the carriage, then return to Silvamar and monitor the situation there.